


beautiful

by deobibub



Series: pretty little thing [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, chanhee in a skirt cause we deserve that one day, jealous younghoon, sunnew besties, sunric if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobibub/pseuds/deobibub
Summary: It was a first date for Chanhee with his boyfriend, luckily he had his best friend Sunwoo there for him. The couple did not expect what Sunwoo had prepared for Chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Series: pretty little thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 19 years ago today, a human being was born and that human being was me. yes, it's my birthday today so i decided to upload this au as a celebration.  
> i did not proof read because i was lazy  
> bbangnyu stans this one is for you but i apologize if you think it's bad. enjoy! <3

Chanhee only had an hour left til his first date with his boyfriend, Younghoon. The newly announced couple left their friends with happiness and relief. An hour may seem like enough time but if you were Chanhee’s friend, you would understand that he really cares about his appearance. He takes his time to make sure he looks his best and because this is a first date, he has to do better than usual. 

“Sunwoo!” He calls for his best friend to help him out. Now Sunwoo’s closet consists of nothing but black and grey but Chanhee knows Sunwoo has a better fashion sense than other people he’s seen. The younger is always there for critiquing the older’s outfits in a nice way. 

“You called?” Says the younger as he opens the door to Chanhee’s room. The two have been living together for a while now but the older’s room still surprises the younger everyday. With pink walls and gold accessories, it’s kind of easy to tell when the older changes something in his room. “Next time you decide to hang a plant on the wall, ask for my help, it looks like it’s going to fall.” 

“That’s not important right now. I need you to help me decide on what to wear for my date.” 

“Well what are you guys doing?” 

“He said it’s a surprise which makes it worse because what if I look overdressed or underdressed? You can’t forget about my makeup as well.” Believe it or not, Sunwoo has a hidden talent, makeup. As much as Chanhee hates to admit it, the younger does a way better job than he does. In the beginning Sunwoo refused to lay his hands on makeup but because his best friend really wanted him to try, he decided why not? 

“Right, but I think we need to focus on your outfit though. Which reminds me, I think I have just the right thing.” The younger gets up to his room which leaves the older confused. But he knows he can trust Sunwoo with whatever it is he’s getting so he just continues to look through his closet. 

It didn’t take much longer for the younger to comeback to his room with a bag. 

“What is that?” Asks the older. 

“A surprise,” the younger takes a quick pause, “I know you’ve been saying you wanted to upgrade your style a bit, so when I went out with Eric I decided to get you this.” He gives the bag to the older. Chanhee looks inside the bag and is surprised to see what the younger had bought him. 

It was a white beret and a white tennis skirt. 

Chanhee was left speechless for a good amount of time when Sunwoo spoke up, “so what you think?” 

“It’s cute I must say but would I really pull this off?” 

“I must admit, you pull anything off. This might sound weird but I’ve always imagined you with a skirt.” 

“How do you even know my size?” 

“I go shopping with you enough to know every little measurement.” 

The older reaches to hug his best friend. “Thank you, I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try. It is a first date so I might as well show off a bit.” 

“That’s the spirit, now let’s see what you can wear with it,” the younger looks at the time, “we have 45 minutes, I can do your makeup on time without it looking a mess don’t worry.” 

After another 5 minutes, they decided that with the skirt and beret the older should wear a white long sleeve button up shirt with a lavender sweatshirt over it. This is definitely something Chanhee never imagined himself in. Yeah his style was always different from others but he wasn’t always confident with certain things which is why he’s grateful for Sunwoo’s opinions. The older changes to his outfit in the bathroom. 

“Sunwoo.” The younger looks up from his phone and the second he lays his eyes on the older, his jaw drops. Sunwoo never had feelings for Chanhee but he was always protective and wanted his best friend to be happy. Plus he was in a happy relationship with Eric who he met through Chanhee.

“Chanhee, you look amazing. Here let me put the beret on. I also think no jewelry because this is already enough I don’t think you want to kill your boyfriend on the first date.” The older laughs. 

“Thanks Sunwoo.” 

It took a good 30 seconds for the younger to carefully place the beret on the older’s head. Making sure the bobby pins aren’t noticeable. “Of course the one time you have to dye your hair pink, I have to hide these.” 

“Hey I look good don’t I?” 

“Yeah you do. Okay we have about 35 minutes for your makeup. Sit down.” 

“And my shoes?” 

“That’ll be an easy decision but that’s not important right now.”

Sunwoo went to work on Chanhee’s makeup, he knew everything Chanhee liked and everything Chanhee didn’t like when it came to looks. 

When it got to the eyeshadow, Sunwoo thought of a new idea. “How about we try glitter?” 

“Are you crazy? What if I end up looking crazy?” 

“Trust me, you won’t you seem to pull everything off like I said already. I will make sure to put the right amount I won’t be going overboard.” 

“And if I look terrible I’m going to destroy your kneecaps.” The younger giggles. 

“Close your eyes.” 

It took about another 7 minutes for the eyeshadow to look perfect in Sunwoo’s opinion so when he asked Chanhee what he thought, the older was once again in shock. 

“Kim Sunwoo, you never fail to amaze me. I actually look good.” 

“See? And you didn’t want to trust me? I’m offended.” 

“I apologize sir,” Chanhee looks at the time, “we have 5 minutes til he gets here. Shoes.” 

“I think these would look the best with your outfit.” The younger takes the white converse from the shoe rack. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Chanhee takes the shoes and puts them on. 

Chanhee must admit, he’s impressed with what the younger thought of for the outfit. He thought it wasn’t overdressed or underdressed for whatever his boyfriend will take him out on. 

“Thanks Sunwoo, I love you.” Again, he reaches in to hug his best friend. 

“Love you too, now go have fun.” 

Chanhee checks his phone at the right time because Younghoon had just texted him saying he’s waiting outside. 

“I’ll be home later!” He says as he opens the door and heads out. 

Throughout the time Sunwoo was helping him, Chanhee started to get nervous. What if Younghoon doesn’t like the way Chanhee is dressed? It’s definitely not what Chanhee’s friends are used to seeing but this is his boyfriend he’s thinking about. All he can do is hope for the best.

He arrives at the street where Younghoon said he’d be waiting for him and there he sees the older stand on the passenger side of his car. Chanhee approaches the older nervously hoping he likes the way he looks. 

“Hey beautiful,” says Younghoon and he holds his arms out to hug his boyfriend. 

“Hi,” says Chanhee whose head is buried in his boyfriends chest. 

“Wow I got lucky didn’t I?” says the older as they let go of each other.

“I should be the one saying that,” Chanhee giggles as he looks at his boyfriends outfit. Younghoon is wearing a plain white shirt with a black blazer and black slacks. A very simple outfit yet Younghoon still looks amazing.

The two stay staring at each other when Younghoon decides to open the door. “Shall we get going?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Says Chanhee as he enters the car. 

The couple are now on their way to whatever Younghoon had planned for the two. 

“I know you’re probably wondering if you’re over or under dressed, but don’t worry it’s perfect. I won’t lie though, I did not expect this.” The older says while driving. 

The younger let’s out a little laugh, “neither did I, it was all Sunwoo’s idea. He bought the skirt and beret for me.” 

“Looks, like I have to thank him.” Younghoon places his hand on Chanhee’s thigh that isn’t covered by the skirt. Luckily it’s pretty dark in the car so the older can’t see the blush on the younger’s face. 

They stay silent for the rest of the drive until they arrive at their destination. 

They arrive at what seems to look like some fancy restaurant because of the valet parking. Chanhee must admit that he isn’t used to this kind of thing because well, he doesn’t really like to leave his house and doesn’t have the time because of school. 

They were greeted by a very kind man who escorted them to the entrance of the building. It was until then Chanhee knew where they are, the town’s most expensive and popular restaurant.

He stands there in shock, “Younghoon isn’t this place like ridiculously expensive? I feel underdressed.” 

“Babe you don’t have to worry about anything, it’s my treat. And no you’re perfectly fine, you’re beautiful.” 

Chanhee knows that Younghoon comes from a fairly wealthy family but he still feels bad that Younghoon had brought him to a very expensive restaurant for their first date. 

“Mr. Kim, how are you doing today?” They are greeted by a lady who Chanhee is guessing knows the older’s family very well. 

“Ms. Park, it’s nice to see you again. I’m doing well and before you ask, this is my boyfriend Chanhee.” 

“Hello,” the younger says in a shy tone with a small wave. 

“Well aren’t you a beautiful human being, don’t worry your secret is safe with me. Now follow me to your table.” 

Chanhee knew what Ms. Park meant, Younghoon’s family was okay with same sex couples however, they did not want Younghoon to be in that kind of relationship. They still believe that Younghoon is straight but it is quite the opposite. His family knows about Chanhee’s existence but they’ve never met which is something Chanhee does not look forward to in the future. 

The couple walks hand in hand to their table, “everything alright?” Asks Younghoon. 

“Yeah, this is just not what I expected.” 

“Well there’s a first time for everything isn’t there?” The older closes his boyfriends eyes. 

“Hey what’s this for?” 

“A surprise, don’t worry hold on to me.”

It only took a few more steps til Ms. Park spoke up.

“Mr. Kim, here we are! Someone will be right with you.” 

“Thank you Ms. Park. Chanhee are you ready?” 

“I think so.” At that moment the older takes his hand away from the younger’s eyes and there stands Chanhee looking at where they’re seating and is in shock. It’s a small balcony with only one table that can fit 2 people with a view of the city and in the distance, the beach can be seen. 

“Younghoon what did you have to do to get a table like this?” 

The older let out a laugh, “I didn’t have to pay extra, I guess just being friends with the owner has its perks.” 

“It sure does.” 

“Here,” Younghoon walks towards the table, “take a seat.” 

“Thank you,” Chanhee takes a seat and out of no where Younghoon gives him a kiss on the cheek, “hey!” 

“You let me kiss you before you became my boyfriend what’s so different now?” 

“It was just off guard, I’d like you to kiss me again.” 

“Anything for you,” the older reaches down to kiss his boyfriend again and makes his way to his seat. 

They talked for a little bit when a server approached them. 

“Hello, I’ll be your server for tonight.” 

“Hi,” says Chanhee. 

The server had looked at Younghoon first but when he heard Chanhee’s voice, he turned to face him and once he laid eyes, you can tell he had heart eyes for Younghoon’s boyfriend. 

“Can I get you started with a drink?” He asks with a smile face not leaving Chanhee’s as it’s a question that’s pertained to both of them. 

Younghoon decided to speak up first thinking the server would take his eyes off of his boyfriend, “I’ll have a lemonade.” Turns out that did not work, the server simply wrote it down and went back to looking at Chanee. 

“I’ll take a lemonade as well.” You would think at a very fancy restaurant, you’d get fancy drinks but no, the couple will get what they want to. 

“Sounds good, I’ll be right back with those and to take your order.”

“Thank you.” Chanhee looks at his boyfriend who clearly seems to be bothered by something. “Younghoon, what’s wrong?” 

“Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?” 

“The truth please.” 

“I can tell he has heart eyes for you and I’m not okay with that. He keeps staring at you even when I said something first.” 

Chanhee laughs, “don’t overthink anything it’s not like I’m going to leave you for him. That’s a total downgrade.” 

“You’re not wrong, I still think I should’ve left you a hickey though.” 

“Kim Younghoon, right now is not the time to be talking about stuff like that. We’ve only been dating for what? A month? But if you want to later then sure.” Chanhee says followed by a laugh. 

“Exactly, so tell me how’s school going?” 

Chanhee was talking about school when the server came to drop off their drinks and take their order. It wasn’t a surprise when the server still couldn’t take his eyes off Chanhee. 

“I guess I could see what you’re saying but I don’t blame him, I do look amazing.” 

“Yes you do, but you’re my boyfriend.” 

“But how come you don’t react like that when our friends say some flirty things?” 

“Cause I trust our friends, plus most of them are in relationships.” 

“That’s true.”

It didn’t take much longer for the server to come back to “check” how they’re doing but Younghoon knows he just wanted to see Chanhee again. 

“Excuse me,” says Younghoon with Chanhee looking at him with a confused look.

“Yes sir?” 

“Hi, I appreciate the fact that you’re working on a night like this but to my knowledge I don’t think attempting to flirt with your customer’s boyfriend is part of your job so if you could please stop I’d greatly appreciate it.” 

The server stood there trying to say something but ended up just leaving. 

“Younghoon, why would you say that? That’s rude.” 

“That’s my nice way of saying to stop. It’s like you’re meeting me for the first time.” 

Chanhee just chooses to ignore his boyfriend for as long as he can. 

The food had arrived with the server simply saying to enjoy the food and quickly leaving. The couple eat in silence until Younghoon thinks he should try to get his boyfriend to talk again. 

“Chanhee, love?” The younger looks up with a mad look and goes back to eating. “Look, I didn’t mean it. You know how I am and you know how many times I had to say that kind of stuff to strangers who tried to flirt with you.” 

That caught Chanhee’s attention and looks up again. Younghoon is right, they’ve only been a couple for a month and the amount of times strangers have tried to flirt with Chanhee in front of Younghoon is ridiculous. 

“I guess, I just think you should’ve been a little nicer to him though.” 

“I know and I’m sorry for that. I missed hearing your voice.” 

“I forgive you and I was quiet for what? 20 minutes?” 

“No matter how long it was, it was too long and you know I love your voice.” 

“Stop it, I’m trying to eat.” 

“Are you blushing?” 

“I will not hesitate to walk home right now.” 

“Oh no you won’t your house is a long walk from here and I certainly won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The couple enjoys the rest of their dinner, quickly pay, and walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. They get in the car and make their way back to Chanhee’s house. 

“I wish I could stay at your house tonight, but family business.” 

“It’s okay I understand, I have a way you can make up for it.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“What did you say at the restaurant that you wished you would’ve done?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Did I stutter?” 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t pass on an offer like that.” Younghoon speeds up his car. 

“Slow down what are you doing?” 

“I have an offer to take advantage of.” 

“Remind me again why I said yes to being your boyfriend?”

“Good question babe, I don’t know.” They both laugh. 

They arrive at Chanhee’s house and there sits Chanhee with a pout. 

“What’s that for?” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” The younger says as he stares at his boyfriend. 

“I could probably spare about another hour, how does that sound?” 

Chanhee gets out of the car and runs to Younghoon’s side. He opens his door. “Let’s not waste any time then.” 

The older gets out of his car, “since when were you like this?” 

“Well you rarely get to spend time with me, I need to take advantage of this.” 

Chanhee was right, though the couple have only been together for a month, they never really got to see each other. Even when they were friends, Younghoon would barely have any time to hang out with their friend group. It was all because of his family and their business, which Chanhee understands but he just wishes he could have more time with his boyfriend. 

They make their way inside Chanhee’s house, “Sunwoo!” the younger calls out. They hear footsteps coming from the bathroom, “what’s up? Oh hey Younghoon.” 

“Hi Sunwoo.” 

“Just wanted to let you know that he’s here.” 

“I won’t lie I’m surprised he is, this is like his second time being here.” 

“Right, anyways, we’ll be in my room.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” That left Chanhee’s face red. 

“Hold on Chanhee, I need to talk to Sunwoo real quick. Go ahead I’ll be there in a bit.” 

Chanhee had a confused face but said ‘okay,’ before walking away. 

Younghoon faces Sunwoo and the younger asks, “what is it?” 

“Thank you for his outfit.” 

Sunwoo lets out a laugh, “I tried my best, I mean it was your first official date so why not make it special?” 

“I’ll pay you back somehow, now I gotta go before he kills me for taking too long.” 

“Okay, bye.” Sunwoo turns back around to head to his room, “I’m a genius.” 

It wasn’t much longer when Younghoon entered Chanhee’s room. 

“What took you so long?” 

“Princess, it wasn’t even that long. I had to talk to Sunwoo about something serious but I can’t tell you cause it’s serious.” 

Chanhee let out a pout, “whatever, can we cuddle?” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” 

The couple cuddled in silence for a bit when Younghoon decided to sit up and look at Chanhee’s body from head to toe. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Admiring my boyfriend cause he’s the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth.” 

“Younghoon stop, I don’t wanna blush.” 

The older then shifts his body to be on top of Chanhee but not literally on top of him cause that would mean he would squish his boyfriend to death and that can’t happen. 

“So am I allowed to mark you up as you said earlier?” 

“I was joking about that.” 

“Sure you were, I know you want people to see you belong to someone.” The older smirks. 

“I hate you.” 

“And I love you, now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to work.” 

Chanhee was about to say something but it was too late because Younghoon began to leave hickeys on his boyfriend. Chanhee won’t lie, he was enjoying it. A few minutes later, Younghoon looks at Chanhee, “well my work here is done.” 

Chanhee pushes Younghoon away and goes to the mirror. “Kim Younghoon I-” 

“You like it? So do I. Now that one waiter can stop trying to flirt with you.” 

“You’re still on about that?” 

“Yes? You are my boyfriend.” 

Chanhee goes back to looking at his neck, he won’t lie, the purple and red marks did look beautiful on him. “What looks better on me, the hickeys or the skirt?” 

“Easy, the skirt.”

Chanhee walks toward his boyfriend and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I love you.” 

“Didn’t you hate me like a few minutes ago?” 

“Not anymore, are you not gonna say it back?” 

“I love you too Choi Chanhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of doing a second part of this au but sunric since I did mention them slightly, lemme know what you think :)  
> check out my twitter @ deobibub for an au that I have coming up soon!


End file.
